When Jedi get Together
by AnakinsOnlyAngel
Summary: Well, a bunch of Jedi find a bottle of rare wine. Anakin and Yoda strip dances. Padmé gets a Padawan braid.... just read and PLEASE review!!


Anakin went into the Jedi Temple to help throw Yoda's 850th birthday party. He stuck his hand in his pocket and smiled reassuringly; this was going to be fun alright! All the male Jedi except for Yoda were sitting on the floor, talking and planning. Anakin plopped down between Obi-Wan and Mace Windu. Respectfully, Anakin bowed his head slightly, and the others bowed back. "Soo, what time is the party?" Qui-Gon asked, nonchalantly. All the Jedi's went "Hmm.." Before Mace answered "Tonight at 7." Obi-Wan spotted something shiny underneath a chair, and he grasped it. "Hutteese Wupatapi, fourteen years old!" Obi-Wan said, looking happily at the rare wine. "Oooooh yea!" Qui-Gon piped up. Everybody stared at him, but he kept a blank stare. They looked at each other and shrugged. Silence. "Soo, crack it open!" Anakin said, enthusiastically. "Anakin." Qui-Gon began with a sigh. Obi-Wan interrupted him, "Maybe we should open, you know, just to see if it was a good year." "Yea, maybe.." Qui-Gon agreed. "Hmm.." All the Jedi said, seemingly deep in thought. It was Mace who broke the silence, "Okay!" he said, ripping the bottle from Obi-Wan's hands. One by one, they passed the bottle around. When it came to Anakin, Obi-Wan stanched it away. "But.Master." Anakin protested. "No." was Obi-Wan's curt response. "But.. But. why not?" Anakin demanded. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon exchanged glances, "Its part of your training." Obi-Wan concluded, passing the bottle around again. Anakin sighed and watched as every Jedi slowly got drunk. One drink became fifteen. Suddenly, Yoda came in! All the drunk Jedi didn't notice, bur Anakin, who had remained sober, did. Yoda was trying to use the Force to discover what his gifts were. Anakin noticed this and said, "Master Yoda!" Yoda looked up, startled, "Caught I was," he said, sheepishly, "Busted I am!" Qui-Gon looked over, "Hey, it's the short dude!" he said, so drunk he didn't realize who it was. Obi-Wan looked over as well, and said, "WHAZZZZUP!!!!" with an added hiccup at the end. "Drunk you are, Skywalker is sober, why?" Yoda demanded, angrily. Anakin rolled his eyes. "They won't let me have any!" he whined, "They say its part of my training." Anakin pouted. "I'm nineteen years old! That's almost old enough!" Obi-Wan and Qui- Gon exchanged worried looks. "True that is not!" Yoda said, glaring at Obi- Wan. "Shorty is just mad he got caught!" Obi-Wan said, giggling hysterically. Qui-Gon sighed, "Alright" he said, handing Anakin the bottle. Anakin let out a cheer and tipped the bottle and drank rapidly. Little did the other Jedi know, Anakin had a very high alcohol tolerance level, and was planning to take advantage of them once they were all drunk! Anakin looked down at Yoda, who was trying to jump up and grab the bottle from Anakin. It was quite a funny site, considering Anakin was taller than Qui- Gon and still growing! "Mine that is!" Yoda said, using the Force to levitate the bottle down to him. "Hey!" said a startled Anakin, but Yoda was to busy drinking to notice. All of a sudden, Qui-Gon realized that the 'short dude' was Yoda, and said, "SURPRISE!" "Surprised I am!" Yoda said. "Hey, Qui-Gon, why does your Padawan have a Padawan?" Mace asked. Obi-Wan found this extremely funny, and began to rock back and forth, giggling and saying "Padawan! Padawan!" Qui-Gon shrugged, "I dunno, why am I not dead?" he asked. All of a sudden, Yoda jumped on a table, and clapped his hands. Music began to play, and Yoda started strip-dancing and singing "To sexy for my robe, I am!" and Anakin was taking makeup out of his pockets and passing it around. Obi-Wan took a bright red lipstick, and rolled it all the way up, and took a bite. Anakin ran over to him, "No Master!" he said, "Your supposed to put it on, not eat it!" Obi-Wan shrugged, and smeared some of the remaining lipstick all over his lips and chin. Anakin nodded, and got his camera out. He began to take pictures of all the Jedi wearing makeup, and of Yoda, who had now stripped down to his lightsaber boxers and two mismatching socks. Yoda noticed Anakin standing there, and levitated him onto the table, or 'stage.' Anakin began to strip dance as well. He was down to his Speedo underwear and one sock, twirling his pants over his head, when Padmé walked in. He abruptly let go of his pants, and they went flying. He looked down at himself, then at her, then down again, then up again, "Hi Padmé." he stammered, wearing a huge cheesy grin. "A..a.Anakin?" she asked, taking a step forward. "I can explain!" he said. Padmé walked up to him, and stuck a twenty dollar bill in his Speedo's. "I'm waiting!" she said, impatiently tapping her foot. Anakin began to murmur explanations, "I..Yoda..and.. there was Hutteese involved.." Yoda pulled her onto the 'stage,' "Get jiggy with it you must! Get your groove on you must!" he said, raising the roof. Padmé shrugged, and began to dance, but bluntly refused to strip. Suddenly, Yoda jumped off the table, and ran over to Qui- Gon and they started flirting. Realizing how totally drunk everybody was, Padmé used her cell phone to call all her handmaidens and girl friends over. Once they were here, Sabé managed to find the bottle. Then, there was a pillow fight! Yoda was chasing Mace around, and Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were bonking each other on the heads with their pillows, and Anakin and Padmé were giggling like crazy and ganging up on poor Eirtaé. It was Yoda who suggested Spin the Bottle, and everybody agreed. But Yoda used the Force every time, to get the now empty Hutteese bottle to land on him. So, he was thrown out of the game. But he wouldn't give up that easily! He tried Jedi mind tricks until they let him play, one on condition, he was the bottle! When it was Padmè's turn to roll, Anakin tried to use the Force to have Yoda land on him. But Qui-Gon, who was stronger in the Force, interfered, and the bottle landed on Qui-Gon instead of Anakin. Anakin scowled. Sensing Anakin's anger, Qui-Gon gave her nothing more than a peck on the cheek. WHAM! Anakin's fist met Qui-Gon's head. After that, all the Jedi used the Force to make Padmé and Anakin land on each other. Hey, they may be drunk, but they weren't stupid! Anakin had Padmé pinned to the ground, and was trying to give her a Padawan Braid. Padmé was trying to push his hands away, and failing miserably. "Anakin!" she said, giggling, "I don't wanna be a Padawan!!" He only smiled, laughed, and went on braiding. Suddenly, she got out of under him and began to run. He ran after her. They ended up in the main Jedi Library. Padmé grabbed a pair of scissors and held them up, "Snip snip!" she said, and Anakin grabbed his Padawan Braid protectively. "Hey, wait a minute!" he said, realizing he could use the Force, he levitated the scissors from her hands to his. He smiled, "Snip snip!" he said mischievously, and ran at her. He pinned her to the ground once more, and they began to make out. But that little half braided piece of hair of hers was to tempting, her started braiding again. She ran back into the main Jedi Temple, where all the drunk Jedi lay, fast asleep. Anakin pounced on her, and they fell down. He once again began to braid. Anakin woke up in the middle of the night, with Padmè's braid still in his hand. He carefully got up and began taking pictures of the sleeping drunks. The next morning, everybody but Anakin woke up with a hangover. Nobody could remember what had happened. Yoda squealed, realizing her was only in his boxers. Qui-Gon looked at Obi-Wan, to find him covered in makeup. He burst out laughing. Obi-Wan had a very similar reaction when he laid eyes upon Qui-Gon! Mace Windu walked over to Anakin, and took the pictures he was looking at out of his hand. With one look, Mace ripped them all up. "Don't worry, I made copies!" Anakin said, taking them out of his robe pocket. Padmé grabbed them, and looked, "Anakin, why do you have a picture of me sleeping?" 


End file.
